


Cas, to nie jesteś ty !

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: English, Episode 6, M/M, Translation, polish, sezon 8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co by było gdyby, DEan zamias powiedzieć "I need you" w 6 odcinku 8 sezonu, powiedział " I love you"<br/>Miłego czytania.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cas, to nie jesteś ty !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cas, This Isn't You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594108) by [DontTestMeSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon). 



> Co by było gdyby, DEan zamias powiedzieć "I need you" w 6 odcinku 8 sezonu, powiedział " I love you"  
> Miłego czytania.

-Cas to nie jesteś ty, to nie ty.- Dean wysapał. Całą twarz przeszywał mu ból i czuł pulsowanie głowie. Nie wspominając już o oczach.  
-Przynieś. Mi. Tablicę.- Naomi krzyczała, wpatrując się w walke Cas’a  
Dean splunął krwią, trzymając ręke przed sobą. Był cały we krwi, bolało go i czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Tymczasem dusza Castiela krzyczała, żeby przestał słuchać Naomi i po prostu odszedł, ale przeprogramowany umysł nie dawał za wygraną.  
-Cas- zaczął Dean, starając się złapać oddech- wiem, że tam jesteś…- oddychał nierówno  
-Wiem, że mnie słyszysz…-Castiel patrzył, pozbawiony, jakichkolwiek emocji, jakby nosił maskę. – Kocham cię. Kocham cię C-Cas. Potrzebujemy cię… Ja… ja cię potrzebuje.  
Gdy Castiel to usłyszał złamało się jego małe anielskie serce. Dlatego Dean nie mógł walczył, dlatego zatrzymał jego płaszcz. Cas przypomniał sobie wszystkie te momenty.  
Tonął w smutku, wiedział, że jego naczynie też to czuje.  
-Musisz wybrać, Castielu. Oni albo My- Naomi znów krzyczała. W jej głosie słychać był potęgę, ale zarazem obawę. Cas nie posłuchał.  
Castiel upuścił sztylet, popatrzył się na twarz Dean’a. Była cała w krwi.  
Dean złamał blokadę. Mężczyzna trzymał się za bok i sapał. Miał nadzieje, że Cas go w końcu zabije. Nie mógł znieść bólu. Popatrzył się w jego oczy.  
-Dean ja…- odwrócił wzrok. Powoli pochylił się i wziął w ręce tabliczkę. Rozświetliła się.  
Naomi straciła kontrolę nad Cas’em.  
-Castiel- zawołała- Castiel- lecz nikt jej nie usłyszał.  
Cas wpatrywał się w tabliczkę. Uniósł wzrok na Dean’a. Dotknął jego twarzy. Przez umysł Dean’a przeszła myśl, że anioł próbuje go zabić. Ale tego nie zrobił. Cas zniżył się do poziomu pobitego mężczyzny i użył swojej Łaski, aby uzdrowić go.  
Castiel podniósł się i zanim zniknął powiedział trzy słowa  
-Też cię kocham.


End file.
